mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire/Hi There, I'm the New Guy!
Intro Hello there! I'm a new user here; you can call me Gold. Basically, I've been planning to join this wiki for a while now, and now I'm finally going to do it. First, a few things about myself; I'm an avid Bionicle fan, I'm 13 (almost 14), I'm a learning artist, and that's around it. Now, here's the thing...it took me so long to finally come to this point because I was busy making some OCs. My original plan was to make three OCs for each tribe beforehand, and then join once I had all of them done...but I've now realized that's going to take way too long (even if I am half-way done), so I'm just going to put in my OCs for Series 1 and 2, then edit this blog post once I'm finished with the other tribes. Okay? Okay. Infernite OCs Blazycle: One would think that Blazycle's high speed and streamlined body would mean he's competitive and cocky. But, in reality, Blazycle is very modest, and perfers to take the slow road. This trait annoys Zorch to no end, as he likes the idea of racing - and beating - someone who can actually match him in speed. Embcorn: Embcorn is a nice guy. He's polite, helpful, a gentleman at heart. However, if you want to stay on Embcorn's nice side, here's a tip: Never. Call. Him. CUTE. Those firey hooves will hurt. A lot. Espically since he'll aim for the face. Dra-Nix: Dra and Nix have very different personalities. Dra tends to be extremely calm and collected, even when Nixels are all over him, he'll still be peaceful and try to keep the peace. Nix, on the other hand, is extremely aggressive, goes ballastic around Nixels, and tends to start fights. The fact that he can breath fire doesn't help. However, despite the two being complete polar opposites, they get along surprisingly well. Dra keeps the peace, and Nix leads the Infernites against the Nixels. Cragster OCs Golumer: Golumer has a heart of gold. He loves helping other Mixels out with their everyday tasks, and will usually participate in whatever activity happens to be going on at the time, whether it be a birthday party or ice skating. Heck, he even invented Rockball...sort of. All Golumer did was throw a boulder at a tree because nothing particualrly interesting was happening. Some other Cragsters saw it, and thus Rockball was born. Golumer still hasn't caught on that he helped make it. Bulldor: If you want to feel sad, just get near Bulldor. He seems to be in a constant state of depression, always looking at the negatives, never having fun; a stark contrast to the normally cheery mood of the Mixels. But, believe it or not, Bulldor used to be one of the happiest Mixels alive. It's just that he has the unfortunate habit of tripping at high altitudes. Several bumps to the head and thousands of Mucks worth of property damage can weigh a Mixel down after a while. Gaiantic: There's only one word to describe Gaiantic; prideful. He has a very big ego; and the fact that he's one of the strongest Mixels out there AND that he happens to be the leader of his band of Cragsters doesn't help. He'll sign up for any competition, accept any challenge presented to him, just so he can show off. However, Gaiantic takes challenges way too seriously, to the point where he'll throw a tantrum if he loses. But, every cloud has a silver lining; no Nixel has a chance of escaping the wrath of Gaiantic if he lost a competition recently. Electroid OCs Shocka: Shocka is one of the most energetic Mixels out there, despite the fact that he's, well, a turtle. And with all that energy, he generates a lot of electricity too. And because of that, Shocka tends to release all that excess electricity in the form of huge bursts coming from his shell, even releasing some from his mouth. This is extremely helpful for scaring Nixels off; not so much for letting other Mixels get near Shocka. Lyte-Nein: Lyte is extremely cautious, always double checking his experiments to make sure nothing's wrong, and then checking again just to be completely sure. Nein is insane, plain and simple. The two don't get along that well, and the fact that they switch often can cause quite a bit of trouble. However, the two can both agree on one thing: they don't like being a foot for the other. But someone has to do it. Claudi: Being one of the smartest Electroids, Claudi has a lot of ideas. But because of this, he tends to look down on other Electroids. Whenever presented with an idea from another Mixel, Claudi will pass it off as 'tacky', 'dumb', or say something like 'that'll never work', 'yeah, no', and so on and so forth. But, ironically, most of the time Claudi will end up making the idea in the form of one of his inventions. So, as a result, Mixels tend to think Claudi's behavior is just to surprise them at the end when their idea becomes reality. Claudi is not aware of these ideas. Frosticon OCs Cubert: Cubert was a normal Frosticon. Then, one day, he fell into one of the freezing lakes. Later, the other Frosticons found him, and quickly took him to the Infernites. But it was too late. By the time they got half of him thawed, the other half was permanately frozen. Which Cubert has since learned to live with. Now, he just continues living his daily life, ignoring any odd looks he gets. Hey, he was an ice guy before, right? Frosbit: This guy has the largest fingers of any Mixel. No, really, he does. On most days, Frosbit just slides around on his little ice platform, showing off his fingers. Of course, they aren't just for show. Any Nixel he grabs will end up turning into a popsicle. He doesn't really care about that, though. All he cares about is that he has the largest fingers. Snomp: Snomp prides himself in his ability to make large snowballs with his mouth. After all, it's what got him into the position of leader, and he can do it very quickly as well, usually spitting them at Nixels. But what Snomp doesn't know is that, to all the other tribes, they just think his head's too big. Fang Gang OCs Klomp: Klomp thinks his has a very big mouth. That's what everyone tells him. He doesn't think he says a lot of things, or that any of those things insult other Mixels, but since everyone tells him he has a big mouth, he tends to stay quiet. However, while everyone does tell him that, they're referring to his physical mouth, which is actually very big. Oh, if only Klomp knew... To-Tom-Ver: These three don't get along. To is a pig, eating anything he lays his eyes on, being lazy, and just expecting other Mixels to do his work for him. Tom is oblivious and naive, to the point where he actually does whatever To says and takes advice from him. And Ver is actually a genius, but he argues so much with the other two that he never gets to show it. As a result, most Mixels tend to stay away from them. Leechi: Nixels scream in terror at the sight of Leechi. Most Mixels will never look directly into those beady, black eyes. Chills go down spines if Leechi walks into the room. He is the terror of the Fang Gang. But, one day, Leechi wants to be as cute as his role model, Scorpi. Flexer OCs Liyt'em: Most Mixels will be able to tell you two things about Liyt'em. One, he has a glowing eye, and two, he can do a very impressive Nixel impression. And because of that, Liyt'em is in charge of guarding the Flexers' supply of cubits. Not that he minds his job. Liyt'em loves seeing the looks on those Nixels' faces when they realize they've been tricked. Flatodon: Flatodon knows a lot; he does research, experiments, and all that good stuff. But, thing is, Flatodon isn't exactly a social butterfly. If you get him nervous or embarrased enough...puff goes the Flexer. Flatodon's gotten used to it by now, and, hey, at least he isn't invited to many social events. Lobstretch: Kraw is Lobstretch's role model. He constantly reads, yearning to learn everything there is to know about everything. He's quite the bookworm, you know? But don't underestimate him. After all, those claws aren't just for show. He can stand on his own during a Nixel attack. Glorp Corp OCs Gloo: This Mixel is the handyman of the Glorp Corp. He makes crazy contraptions for the Glorp Corps' stunts, using the special goo produced from his capsule arm to keep all the things he creates together. But, to be entirely honest, Gloo isn't as fond about Mixing as most Mixels are. Don't get him wrong, he understands how it can be helpful and how important it is, but he just doesn't get why Mixing seems to be the go-to solution to almost every single problem, espically when it could result in a Murp. Swamo: Swamo has the mind of a toddler inside the body of a swamp monster. So, whenever he sees a Nixel, he thinks it's cute, and runs over to try and hug it. All the Nixel sees is a swamp monster charging towards it, mouth open wide, and that usually sends them running away screaming. So, most of the time, Swamo's left to "play" near the gates. In reality, "play" translates to "scare away the Nixels". Groop: This guy is jumpy. Not "fearful" jumpy; more like "obbsessed with anything involving falling from high heights" jumpy. Weither it be bungee jumping, skydiving, or riding on a skateboard and jumping off an incredibly large ramp, Groop is a thrill-seeker of epic porportions. Spikel OCs Cootissy: This Spikel is very affectionate, even more so then most of his tribe. So much so, in fact, that whenever another Mixel helps him, he thanks them with a kiss. What Cootissy is completely oblivious to is that, due to his teeth being blades, a kiss from him is extremely painful. Most Mixels, however, are aware of this fact, but...come on. Can you say no to that face? Cacteddy: Aw, look at the cute little Cacteddy...he's so cute, trying to jump onto other Mixels and hug them and snuggle them and hug them even more...except, you know, he has very sharp claws and whiskers. Which means getting a hug from Cacteddy is very painful to the unfortunate soul who happens to be Cacteddy's victim. Oh, if only he wasn't spiky... Noody: Noody's passion is cooking. He believes that he's destined to become the greatest baker in all of Mixeland, and with his impressive spinning hands that work incredibly well as mixers, it's hard not to believe him. But, alas, there's one problem with his otherwise flawless baking...the spines on his fingers tend to fall off into the batter, and since they regrow quick, Noody never notices. As a result, Noody's baked goods have such a reputation for being painful that even the Fang Gang and Munchos shiver at the though of recieving food from Noody. Wiztastic OCs Hexle: If you like card tricks, you'll love Hexle. He knows all of them, made a few of his own; Hexle can be considered the master of cards. But card tricks, admittingly, don't help that much, so Hexle doesn't get too much credit for what he does. Abra-Kadabra: Before a performance, Abra-Kadabra is sent into the audience as a dupe for one trick and one trick alone: the classic "saw a mixel in half" act. And every single time, it goes seemlessly. However, the reason for that is actually because Abra-Kadabra is a duo of Mixels, who use their magic in order to pose as one Mixel for the act. Now, all they need to do is learn how to change color... Hougenie: Hougenie is Magnifo's assistant. He's in charge of the actors, the special effects, the lights, the whole shibang. He even helps out Magnifo with his magic when the time calls. But, secretly, Hougenie longs for the day when he gets his own act and becomes a part of the show. Orbiton OCs Unsiah: He didn't always have guns for hands, you know. Unsiah used to be completely normal. Then he heard about the supposed threat of the Glowkies. Almost immediately, he signed up for plastic surgery, and got his arms turned into laser guns. Then the Orbitons realized that the Glowkies were friends. This leaves Unsiah in a very awkward position. Drover: Drover's quite the genius. He constantly does research on everything, works hard to come up with things that can help improve his fellow Mixels' lives, and is quite the good scientist overall. He even came up with the idea of the Orbitopia dome. However, the thing is...Drover has a screw or two loose. Not a good combination with his wits. Botro: This guy has a large case of OCD. Every day, he tries his best to follow the same routine, keep everything organized the same way, and overall be cleanly and orderly. However, that schedule gets messed up often due to the Mixels' antics, leaving Botro severely disheveled at all times. Glowkie OCs Fruzy: Fruzy's quite the visual Mixel. He can see things far out in advance, planning ahead, and his visions end up coming true...most of the time. Although he's in charge of the lights and effects of Globert's shows, he can screw up big time if he can't find the right things. Crelwy: Crelwy looks creepy, with his large blades for forearms, huge insect eyes, and bug-like pincers. In fact, he almost perfectly fits the definition of what Glowkies were described as in Orbitopia before the Mixels realized they were friends. The reason for that is a secret Crelwy keeps to himself. You see, he once wandered outside the Glowkie Caves...and bumped into an Orbiton. Things went badly from there. Venust: This spider is the life of the party. He loves to swing around on his glowing webs, showing off his skills, and chatting to other Mixels. However, this guy also happens to be a chatterbox. He'll just talk and talk and talk and talk and talk...to the point where one wants to bash Venust's head in. Oh, Also... Category:Blog posts